


Reasons why I can't understand that I love you

by crazyNiney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Jasper isnt going to ever know about this list, Peri lists a few problems she has with jasper, Perudot is having doubts about their relationship, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peri writes a list about a few things that piss her off about Jasper but she'll never show it to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons why I can't understand that I love you

List: reasons why I can't understand that I love you

First: you never listen

Whenever i tell you something important you at first seem like you listen but it seems that in reality you don't. It doesn't even matter what I am talking about, it can be about a game, work or something doing with you. You just don't seem to care. Like a few days ago when you asked if you could drink my mountain dew and I said yes cuz I thought you might haven't listen to me when you arrived at my flat (which in fact you didn't). But I also added that you should look into my work bag before so you could drink the half empty bottle and like usually you didn't listen and just took a new one. When I went in my room I noticed 4 open bottles standing on my work desk but you had to open a new one? Wow really good Jasper you are just stupid..

 

Second: you do things you hate other people doing

When I visit you you always tell me not to just touch your stuff and I am alright with it since its not mine so I have no right and I also hate it when clods touch my stuff. But when I get home you tell me about how you think I should change a few things on my latest project which I in fact held secret to you.. So you stupid ass went out and touch my stuff without asking first and to tell the truth it's one of the things that pisses me off the most. It's mine! You have no right to fucking touch it without permission. I dont have the right to touch yours so don't dare.

 

Third: you think you know everything better and also do it better

You think you know how to do this and that and maybe you do but that doesn't mean that you have to push it onto other people. It's not your fight it's the other peoples. You don't have a right to interfere with other peoples fights especially not mine when I didn't ask for help. I hate it so much and I can't understand why YOU act annoyed when I say no. It's not your choice its mine and mine alone so back off you brute I can do my stuff on my own and will ask when I need help from you.

 

Fourth: roughness

So it's alright if you bite me or act like the biggest douch ever but you hit me when I do the same thing? Wow mature much. And here I thought you would know that that is bullshit but alright. Just go fuck yourself.

 

This are all things that I won't tell you because you would answer with stupid remarks and I just don't have the patience anymore to put up with your bullshit. It's hard for me to work and be there for you at the same time and I am just not made to put up with idiots like you. Most days make me realize that we might not be meant to be together and at times it seems like a good idea to break up. 

 

But somehow I still love you and it makes it hard for me. It's just to hard to keep you and you drive me crazy and I just want you to stop being an insufferable prick but there's no hope. 

Written: Peridot


End file.
